SSBM: The Movie
by SSBMlord
Summary: An epic SSBM storyline with tons of action. PG13 for violence and possibly blood in later chapters. Master Hand and Crazy Hand summon 25 warriors to their castle


Well, here's the Action-packed movie story that you've been waiting for. I don't own Nintendo or anything like that. I do own this story so I can say: Don't copy this story unless your some big director guy who wants to make this into a big movie, and only then if you give me some of the money it makes. Well, on to the fic.

Opening stuff

Thanks for choosing SSBMlord theaters for your movie. Remember to turn off cell phones and through wrappers from your food away. Speaking of food, remember to go to the concession stand and spend all your money on the expensive movie food so this theater company can be richer. Thanks, and now for our feature presentation.

The Invitations

In a floating castle in the bridge between many dimensions, two hands were looking at some video footage.

Hand #1: Ah, yes. These are great warriors, don't you think, Crazy.

Hand #2: Yes! Crazy Hand thinks they are great. We could definitely bring them here.

Master Hand: Why must you insist on speaking about yourself in third-person?

Crazy Hand: Crazy is confused by all Master Hand's big words.

Master Hand: Why do I bother? Well, let's bring them here. I hope our wireframes can deliver the message fast enough so they aren't late like so many times before. Those wireframes are pathetic.

Master Hand handed several envelops to some wireframes, which got on the Hands' trans-dimensional boat.

Meanwhile, in Mushroom Kingdom…

Voice: Mwa! Ha! Ha! You can't defeat me now, Mario Brothers! Even though my clone ray backfired and instead made a clone of Mario instead of me, I can take on all three of you and your dinosaur. Princess Peach will stay captured. Heh! Heh! Mwa! Ha! Ha!

Mario: There's-a no way-a you can beat us-a, Bowser.

Luigi: Yeah! What-a he said!

Peach: Mario! Luigi! HEEEEELLLP!!!

Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, and Yoshi began doing battle with Bowser. Bowser put up a good fight, but couldn't overwhelm 4 opponents. Mario had saved Peach again.

Bowser (as he's flying of in his flying vegetable which is apparently called a Koopa Clown Car): I'll get you next time, Mario Brothers!

Yoshi: You said that last week.

Bowser: Well, I mean it this time.

Mario: You know-a you can't win-a.

Bowser: Yes I can.

Mario: No-a you can't.

Bowser: Yes I…

Suddenly, a portal opened up and a boat flies through, ramming into Bowser's Koopa Clown Car and causing the King of the Koopas to fall onto the ground.

Bowser: OW!!!

The boat flew through, dropping 6 envelops as it went. Then, it went through another portal and vanished. Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser each grabbed the envelope that had their name on it and opened it up. There were notes inside.

__

To the warrior who is receiving this:

You are one of the lucky 25 greatest warriors in the Universe. You are formally invited to test your skills against the other 24, as well as us and our wireframes, two weeks from today in our castle between all of the dimensions. Should you refuse, you would be missing out on an opportunity of a lifetime. The boat will pick all of those who wish to come on the location glowing on the map of your area that is included. Have a nice day!

Master Hand and Crazy Hand

Mario: I wouldn't miss out on this.

Luigi: If my brother's coming, why should I stay behind?

Dr. Mario: Well, I guess I could have another doctor take over at the hospital.

Yoshi: There's no way you're leaving me behind.

Bowser: Miss out on some serious butt kickin'? No way!

Peach: Someone else will have to run the Kingdom while I'm gone, but the only thing that ever happens here is me getting captured.

Meanwhile, in Hyrule…

Ganondorf: At last! All the pieces of the Triforce are gathered here. But I don't get why there's two Triforces of Courage.

Young Link: That's because me and my older self are the same person, and we have to both be in the story so we both have to be here.

Link: Yeah, what he said.

Zelda: Well, at least I'm not trapped in a crystal this time. Although my sage instincts say that a rectangular object… an envelope is about to land on Ganondork's head in about five seconds.

Suddenly, the trans-dimensional boat went through, and an envelope lands on Ganondorf's head. The other three manage to catch their envelopes. They read their envelopes, which said the same things as the ones that the Mushroom Kingdom group got.

Link: I'm sure I can win this.

Young Link: I'm guessing that I have to say yes because the storyline is forcing me to come.

Zelda: I'm not staying here.

Ganondorf: I will win and prove myself the strongest warrior in the Universe! Mwa! Ha! Ha!

Meanwhile in Pokemon world…

Ash: Wow! A wild Pichu and a wild Jigglypuff! Go Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared.

Mewtwo: I just came here because otherwise I'll miss it.

Pichu: Pi! (Miss what?)

Mewtwo: You'll see…

Suddenly, the boat appeared.

Ash: What's that? I'm leaving! Come on, Pikachu!

Pikachu stayed for the extra second long enough to see the 4 invitations coming down. The 4 Pokemon each got their invitation and agreed to meet back at this spot 2 weeks later.

Meanwhile, on DK Isles…

Donkey Kong: Bananas are delicious! I'm glad K. Rool isn't scheduled to attack for another month! I can eat these the entire time.

DK eats an entire bunch of bananas just as a letter falls from the sky. DK sees it's for him and reads it, then decides to come.

On the Great Fox somewhere in the Lylatt System, Fox looked out the front window of the Great Fox when suddenly he saw… a boat? Suddenly, Falco walked into the room.

Falco: What the heck is that?

Fox: I don't know… let's blow it up.

Fox and Falco were about to call Peppy and Slippy and head to their Arwings when suddenly the boat shoots 2 envelops into the room. The crack in the window someone didn't open up the room to the vacuum of space quick enough for the letters to get sucked out again and Fox and Falco to die, so they grabbed their invitations and read them somewhere else on the ship, and then agreed to come.

Everyone else also managed to get their letters and all 25 Smashers agreed to come because, do you think they really had much of a choice?

Two Weeks later…

The boat had just finished picking up all of the Smashers. It was now flying through the vortex it needed to penetrate to reach The Hands' Castle. The Smashers were talking to each other.

Ganondorf: So, you're Bowser. Is it true that a plumber is always beating you?

Bowser: Well, at least I don't get beaten by a kid, Ganondork.

Ganondorf: All right! You asked for it!

Bowser: Bring it on, Ganondork.

Ganondorf: Would you stop calling me that!

Bowser: Ganondork! Ganondork! Ganondork!

Ganondorf: Hiya!!!

Ganondorf unleashed a Warlock Punch that slammed into Bowser, knocking him off the edge of the boat.

Ganondorf: Wimp!

Suddenly, Bowser came back onto the boat using Whirling Fortress. He charged at Ganondorf and used a smash attack against the King of Evil, knocking him onto the ground. The King of the Koopas jumped into the air and tried to Bowser Bomb Ganondorf, but Ganondorf dodged it and used Wizard's Foot against Bowser. Bowser managed to recover again and began using his Fire Breath. He followed that up with a Koopa Klaw and threw Ganondorf against the cabin on the deck afterward. Ganondorf got back up and retaliated with 3 consecutive Gerudo Dragons. After the third one, Bowser was knocked high enough to come back down with a Bowser Bomb. Ganondorf was knocked unconscious by this hit.

Bowser: Ha! Ha! Who's the King of Evil now, Ganondork!

Suddenly Bowser felt a pitch on his arm.

Bowser: Ow! The mosquitoes hear are annoying.

Mewtwo floated by.

Mewtwo: We're in a dimensional vortex. There aren't any mosquitoes.

Bowser: Weird.

The boat continued through the vortex.


End file.
